


If you aren't somewhere you want to be, pretend you are somewhere you are

by Pastel_simmer03



Series: Help comes from the most unexpected places [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_simmer03/pseuds/Pastel_simmer03
Summary: Jasper still struggles with his bloodlust from his violent past, but help comes from the most unexpected places





	If you aren't somewhere you want to be, pretend you are somewhere you are

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts and opinions! I really love hearing what you have to say! I just had to include one of Dumbledore's famous quotes!

Rosalie hadn't heard anything about the young girl with green eyes since that evening in Little Whinging four years ago. In a couple of months they were going to have to move on. They were thinking of Germany. She kept going back to that park every week, but she never saw even anything that ever suggested the little girl ever existed there.

  
No one in the family knew of the meeting except Edward, because she couldn't hide it from him. It just felt like something private. The advice the child gave to her should be treasured, kept close to her chest. It was precious. Rosalie knew she was being selfish but she really did want to help the girl. She just didn't know how...

* * *

  
Jasper was walking back from college. He didn't feel like driving in a car with his siblings. He loved them, but sometimes they were just a bit much. They didn't understand him. They saw him as less controlled than them, it was only because he felt all their hunger on top of his own.

  
He stopped walking and leant on a tree as he stumbled upon a primary school being let out. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing, trying not to let the smell of blood pumping through their veins get to him.

  
It was because of this that a young girl managed to sneak up on him without his knowing. For this child was silent in her movements, used to not making noise. Used to being invisible.

  
"Its hard isn't it" she spoke softly as to not disturb the silence.

  
Jasper jumped and spun around to face the girl that was so calmly stood beside him. If he could his face would have got even paler. Did this girl know his secret? How did she get there?

  
"Knowing that people are right in front of you. But they seem really far away. They seem like something else." she stated in the same calm voice.  
"Wha- what do you mean?" Jasper choked out.

  
The girl turned and stared him right in the eye. Her eyes were green. They were almost glowing. The kind of green you colour the grass when you were a kid. Her eyes stared right at his soul. Straight through him. Like she knew everything about him. Every thought he had, every emotion he felt. It was strange.

  
" They are full of something you don't have. You could take it from them, but it still wont be yours. They're full of life and happiness. And you're hungry. You aren't living, you're just hungry. Just surviving. It's hard." She shrugged and turned back to watch the streams of children and parents leaving the school.

  
Jasper took a second to study the girl. Her hair was black. Black as coal, but when the sun hit it in certain lights it looked almost red. Like copper. She was small and dainty. Barely reaching his elbows. Her uniform was baggy and didn't fit. It looked as if it was pulled out of a charity bin. Perhaps her family was poor? But the way she stood was like she expected confrontation. The look in her eyes was one of a soldier, he had seen it many times in the confederate army. How could a girl this young already have gained the look of a defeated soldier.

  
"What would you know about that?" He said curiously in his southern drawl.

  
The girl frowned and looked down. He didn't think she was going to answer when she looked up with a hard look in her eyes.

  
"Life isn't fair. Its cruel. Life doesn't care whether you are a boy or girl, what your name is, who your parents are. Whether you are blonde or a brunette. Life doesn't care about any of that. But we have to deal with the hand we have been dealt. No point sulking. It isn't going to change anything. We do what we have to do to survive. If you aren't somewhere you want to be, then you have to pretend that you are somewhere where you do." Looking away she finished softly, "happiness can be found in the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light."

  
With that she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction of all the students. Leaving Jasper stood there staring after her. When he looked back the crowds had dispersed so he continued his journey home thinking to himself about what the young girl had told him. After passing the school he took an unneeded deep breath to calm his thoughts. He the caught the scent of his mate. Turning in a 180 so quickly a human wouldn't have been able to see it he started walking back briskly searching for the owner of that scent. It smelt of- of old books, apples, pine needles and... lightning??

  
Before he could go much further his sister Alice pulled up beside him.

  
"Get in the car Jaz" she demanded, uncharacteristically serious.

  
"No, I need to find my mate!" he argued back, desperate to find this mysterious person.

  
Alice got out the car and grabbed his elbow leading him back to the vehicle. As he sat in the back seat he heard a soft wrinkle of paper in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small note. On it in rushed writing was the words "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger".

  
Jasper thought on these words as they rushed through the streets of Surrey. Never spotting the small miserable girl being beaten up by her cousin who was almost triple the size of her as she walked back to her relatives house.


End file.
